Matchmaker
by Helsea Vaults
Summary: When Julia asks her unsocialble cousin, Vaughn, to attend her wedding, all he does is refuse. But what if he had someone to go with? VaughnxChelsea!
1. Cousin

Hi there! I'm Fantasy Princess Chelsea. My old account was ChelseaGirl09. I had to get a new one because my e-mail messed it up. I don't own any of the characters in this story, or Harvest Moon itself! Enjoy!

-1-

Cousin

Wednesday, 11:00am

Julia sat behind the counter counting money. It was a blistering hot day and everyone was inside their homes, sheltering from the heat. She sat there fanning herself with the assets sheet. Her hair had all come lose and she sat with a slump, too hot and tired to get up to get a drink. Mirabelle would be home soon, so she worked as fast as her heavy arms could take. Just then, the bell above the door rang and in stepped a bouncy, young female who didn't seem to take notice of Julia's sticky condition.

"Hello Julia," she sang, "How's it going?"

Julia moaned and rested her head on the back of the seat. Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, that's great. Okay, I need some bird feed, fodder, a new bell…"

As the list went on, Julia could feel her eyes slowly coming together. She couldn't help it. Before she could enter full sleep mode, Chelsea waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? It's rude to fall asleep in front of customers, y'know! Come on, I'll need some help with the load I've got to bring back to the farm. It could waken you up a bit."

Julia slapped her hand out of the way. "Oh-my-Harvest Goddess! How can you be so alive today? It's practically 100 degrees outside!"

Chelsea laughed.

"Oh shut up! Come on, let's get going." Chelsea picked up a bag of bird feed and slung it over her shoulder. She looked over at her dying friend and sighed.

"You're not going to sit like all day, are you?"

Julia nodded. "Yup!"

Then, something hit her. Literally. She lifted the cushion off the ground and held it up.

"Is that the best you could do?"

"I try not to be so violent."

Julia chuckled and finally pulled herself off the seat. She walked towards her friend and lifted the bag of fodder.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Goddess!" Chelsea cried, "Julia managed to stand up for the first time today!" She rolled her eyes. "Come on already, my animals are waiting for their grub!"

They left the shop and headed north towards the farm.

***

"There we go! That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Julia moaned. "Suppose not." Her friend rubbed her hands together.

"I love it when I'm right! So, do you wanna come in for something to drink?"

Julia looked at her watch. "Mom's not gonna be home for another 2 hours. I guess I could take a quick break."

Chelsea opened the door to her house and they both went in. Julia loved Chelsea's home. It was always very cosy, very welcoming. There was the little bed in the corner of the room and a kitchen that could barley fit in the other. She made herself comfortable on the sofa, while Chelsea went to make lemonade. It was very quiet on the farm, almost like living in the middle of nowhere. Cows grazed happily on the field as Pudsey and Biscuit, Chelsea's dog and cat, ran hectic round the field. Everything seemed to go so smoothly here.

Knock, Knock

"Coming!" Chelsea sang, heading towards the door. She always was cheery with visitors. The door opened and the gruff voice of a man could be heard.

"Where's the Animal Shop?" he said. Julia leaned forward to try and see who it was. No luck. Chelsea leaned against the door and put her hand on her hip.

"Well, maybe if you'd use some manners and tell me who you were I could help you."

"Just tell me."

"Sorry, no can do!"

The man gave an irritated sigh.

"Is there anybody else I could speak to?"

Julia got up and went to the door. She couldn't let her best friend defend for herself. Pulling the door open wider, she spoke with a firm tone.

"I'm sorry, but…" her mouth dropped. So did his.

"Vaughn?"

"Julia?"

She stood back.

"But you, I mean, you…. What are you doing here?"

"I needed a job. I decided to come here."

Chelsea looked at her friend.

"You know him?!" Her jaw nearly hit the ground. Julia stuttered.

"Y-y-yeah. He's my…um… cousin."

Chelsea cocked an eyebrow. It was her trademark look.

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you. What?"

Vaughn exhaled deeply and Chelsea looked at him. She smiled.

"One second please!" She grabbed Julia by the ear and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. Muffled shouting could be heard.

"You have a _cousin_!?"

"Yeah…"

"And you never even bothered to tell me?"

"I'm sure you have plenty of cousins that I don't know about!"

"Yeah, but…um… my family's boring. You have a grumpy cow of a cousin!"

Julia sighed.

"Jeez, there's no need to get all pushy over it."

Chelsea sighed too.

"You're right. I'm sorry." There was a pause. All of a sudden, Chelsea's eyes widened. She turned to her.

"He's not staying with you, is he?"

Julia thought for a minute. "Well, he's gonna have to isn't he?"

She went to open the door were he was still waiting. Chelsea grabbed her arm.

"Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Well, where's he gonna stay? Outside?"

Chelsea looked out the window. He was leaning against a rock.

"Well, with an attitude like that, he deserves to stay outside."

Julia laughed. "My mom's gonna be so peeved off when she sees him."

"Why?"

"Last time he called in, we lived back in the city. He ended up inviting the whole police force to our house. He never was good with directions."

"Police force?"

"Long story."

They both looked out the window again. They started giggling.

"He's such a dim-wit!" Chelsea shook her head. "I pity you!"

A few minutes later, they came outside. Julia stood forward and crossed her arms.

"Let's get you back to my house, cuz." She walked onwards towards the exit and he followed.

"Don't get lost, now!" Chelsea called, waving. Julia turned round and gave her a death glare and gritted her teeth.

"Bye, Chelsea."


	2. The Idea

_Hey guys! It's the second chapter!!! I never thought I'd make it!!! Enjoy!_

-2-

The Idea

Thursday, 6:30am

Chelsea dreaded the thought of going into the animal shop. Although she did go in once a week, Felicia left her in charge of informing everyone about the Spring Harvest festival. She walked down the road towards the animal shop mumbling to herself.

"Stupid Felicia, who does she think she is? The Harvest Goddess!?"

She pretended to imitate her.

"Oh, look at me! I'm the Harvest Goddess! Come to the meadow tomorrow to show off your turnips!"

She kicked a pebble; irritated at the thought of her plan to avoid the cowboy was not an excuse for her 'laziness'. How could she be called lazy? She grows crops. She raises cattle and poultry. She even gets up at 6am in the morning to answer her bloody door! Just then, Charlie bolted in front of her. He stopped and looked up at her with his big puppy-dog eyes.

"Can you help me, Lady? Dad's sending me to the Animal shop to do a message, but there's this really scary man in there."

"Oh, I know!"

"_Will_ you help me?"

Chelsea thought. _I suppose I am already going. What could possibly go wrong if I brought Charlie in?_

"Of course I will!" She ruffled his hair. Taking him by the hand they walked towards the shop. It was a cold, breezy morning and a slight mist was coming in from the beach. They had to hurry before it got too thick. Once they reached the shop, Charlie stood at the door and stared up at Chelsea.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, y'know!"

Chelsea looked away from the window. "Oh! I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just…" She pulled a look of confusion. "Who told you what eavesdropping was anyway?"

"Eliza…" He pulled down his hat, trying to hide his blushing. Chelsea smiled.

"Awww, you like her, don't you?"

He pulled it down even further. "No…"

She laughed. "Okay, let's get this over and done with!" She opened the door and stepped inside. It was nice and warm and the cold seemed to coil round her whole body. Arguing could be heard from the kitchen. Once the little bell above the door went off, the noise dropped.

"Hello?" Chelsea called. The kitchen door opened and a very irritated Julia poked her head round the door. Her face brightened.

"Chelsea! I have the most AMAZING news!" Charlie came out from behind Chelsea.

"Is the scary man here?"

Julia giggled. "Unfortunately." She looked towards the kitchen door and sighed. "Did Chen send you?"

"Yep!"

Julia nodded and lifted a parcel off the counter. "There you go!"

"Thanks Lady!" He sang and skipped out the door. Julia rolled her eyes.

"He's so adorable!"

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! Yes," shook her hands, "Elliot came by this morning!"

Chelsea nodded, not quite getting what she was on about.

"And?"

"Well…" she walked over into the kitchen and soon emerged with her hands clasped together. She walked up to Chelsea and opened them. Nestled in her palm was a sleek blue feather. Chelsea looked up.

"No!"

Julia nodded, inhaling deeply. They burst out in a fit of screams.

"Oh my Goddess! I can't believe him!"

"I know!"

Julia began to sing, skipping around Chelsea.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

Just then, someone cleared their throat. They both stopped.

"Oh! Vaughn! Hi…" Chelsea said. Julia exhaled and shuffled her feet. Chelsea knew straight away what was going on.

"So," she said, walking towards him. She stood with one hand on her hip, avoiding that she could only reach his shoulder. "Aren't you happy for your cousin?"

"I'm trying to avoid it." He grunted, emotionless. He looked up towards Julia, who quickly looked away.

"I think we'll go into the kitchen, sweetie," she said, talking Chelsea by the arm. "I'll make you some coffee." Chelsea followed her, giving Vaughn the 'evil-eyes' the whole time.

Inside the kitchen, Chelsea got fed up and asked, "Why is Vaughn so grumpy?"

Julia stopped. "I don't know. That's just him."

Chelsea nodded. "I know, but, what's wrong with you getting married."

Her friend sat down. "Elliot and I have booked it for a Wednesday in summer so he could be the best man." She remembered. "Oh! Yeah. You can be the maid of honour, can't you?"

Chelsea nodded. "Of course! But let's get back on subject."

"Yes, yes. So anyway, he keeps refusing and he's the closest guy in the family I've got."

"Yeah, I understand."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Chelsea thought as hard as she could. Then a light bulb went ping! above her head. "I know! What if you find him a date?"

Julia cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You could go through all the bachelorettes on the island and find the one that's most suited for him."

"What's that got to do with my wedding?"

"It could make him feel more relaxed?"

Julia thought before sitting up very straight in her chair.

"Y'know what? That ain't bad! We could go see all the girls and decide which one would do."

"That's practically what I just said!"

"Sorry."

Julia thought again. She shook her head.

"It won't work."

Chelsea sighed.

"How?"

"Simple. He's hardly gonna go along with this."

"Well, he's hardly gonna know!"

Julia looked up.

"Okay! Okay! We'll do it. But only to save my wedding!"

"Only to save your wedding!" Chelsea shook her hand.

"How are we going to get the girl's involved?"

Chelsea groaned. Julia always was the one to make a perfect plan into a big worry case. Why did she always have to think about negative points?

"Look, do you want to do this or not? We could pretend something. Like… um…a…"

Chelsea scanned through all the possible events they could plan to get all the girls together. Then two light bulbs went off. They looked at each other, bursting to say their perfect idea.

"SLEEPOVER!!!!"


End file.
